Shake It Out
by xS I L E N T Harmony
Summary: Jeff has been ignoring his mother's calls and it's affecting his attitude towards life at Dalton. The Warblers all notice the attitude change, but it's only one who knows what it is.


Also posted on my Tumblr :D. I don't own Glee; if I did, I'd make it all about the Warblers.

* * *

Not many knew about his home life. It was something that Jeff liked to keep to himself. In fact, it was only by chance that Nick found the truth.

The truth was that his mother and father had hooked up in high school, and his father had skipped town before his mother could tell him. Jeff was told that his father was around for a little bit of when he was a toddler, but he couldn't remember.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Jeff looked up into Trent's eyes. The other Warbler smiled encouragingly toward him.

Jeff smiled back. "Nothing, just going over the dance moves for practice later on."

"You're a pro at dancing. No need to stress yourself out," Trent replied.

Jeff smiled and turned back to his French homework. He tried concentrating on the homework, but he kept thinking back to the last time he'd spoken with his mother.

"_What do you mean he's back?" Jeff asked._

_Over the phone, his mother sighed. "Jeff, please try to understand his situation."_

"_I don't care about his situation!" Jeff yelled. "He left us, not the other way around."_

"_He was trying to protect us, Jeff. You don't know the entire story—"_

"_I know enough to know I want nothing to do with him," Jeff replied. He quickly hung up the phone before saying something to upset his mother even more._

A tap on Jeff's shoulder brought him looking into Nick's eyes. Nick's raised eyebrow was enough for Jeff to know he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm not talking about it," Jeff whispered.

"Well perk up or they'll notice something," Nick said. "I don't know what your mom said on the phone; but whatever's going on, you can make it through it. Unless it's a zombie apocalypse; if it is, shoot them in the head."

Jeff sighed and looked down at his French once more before shutting his book and pushing it away from him. He turned back and said, "My dad's in town."

"I thought your dad left your mom when she still lived in North Carolina or something," Nick said.

"It's complicated."

Bells rang through the hall, which meant Jeff was now free once Warbler practice finished. Out of his seat, Jeff raced away from Trent and Nick—though he felt a twinge of guilt—and toward the Warbler practice room. He entered the room before any of the others got there. Since Wes had graduated, things had gone different with their practices, like the need to be there before Wes himself got there. Jeff sat his stuff on a couch and pulled out his phone.

Three missed calls from Mom.

Jeff turned his screen off and looked up in time to see Thad and Sebastian strolling into the room. He turned away before either of the two could question him on his unhappiness.

A fake smile settled on his face as he looked back toward his phone. He began messing around with different apps, trying to ignore everyone as more Warblers ventured into the room.

"Jeff!"

Jeff's head snapped up to see everyone staring at him. From Trent's concerned look to Sebastian's annoyed look, they all met him with some form of curiosity.

"Yes?" Jeff asked calmly.

"Put the phone away," Sebastian ordered. "We need to try this new number out."

"Why don't you just give it up, Sebastian?" All eyes turned to Jeff and he hated himself for speaking out. But, he couldn't stop himself now. "After what you did to Blaine, you should count your lucky stars that you're still even a Warbler. We didn't win at Regionals, and this is the second year now."

"Oh, does the kitty have claws now?" Sebastian barked back.

"Yes I do." Jeff pushed his phone into his pocket. He looked around.

"Take a break, Jeff. Go cool down," Nick said softly. Jeff turned and gave him a look that screamed that he wanted to do anything but that. A frown settled on Jeff's face, causing several members to gasp.

"I think I need to go lie down," Jeff mumbled. He grabbed his bag and heaved it over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jeff's dorm room was small, like all the other dorm rooms. However, unlike most of the other boys, he at least got to room with Nick—who already knew all of Jeff's bad habits and vice versa—and not someone who was going to yell at him for moping. Pictures of the two and the other Warblers littered the walls along with Batman posters from Nick and a lone Superman one that Jeff had forced Nick to be hung up.

He hit ignore about three more times on his phone before finally falling asleep face-down on his bed.

* * *

When he did finally come to, it was three in the morning and Nick was sprawled out on the other bed.

Running a hand through his bleached locks, Jeff stood and walked to his closet space—more like cubicle—and grabbed his dry-cleaned uniform. He walked out of the dorm and towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. He showered and pulled on the uniform in record timing. Classes didn't start until eight, but breakfast would start around five.

His phone started buzzing off the nightstand. Jeff glared at it before repeating in his head that he needed to smile, smile, smile.

Smiling on the outside, Jeff picked it up and finally decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Nice to see you're answering my calls now," his mother replied lightly. "I could have died and you wouldn't have known."

"I was sure you'd be fine, Mom," Jeff replied.

Silence settled between the two. Finally, Jeff's mother broke it. "Are we going to talk about the issue?"

"I have no issue," Jeff replied. "I just don't want to hear about my father is all."

"We have to talk about this, Jeff."

"No we don't." Jeff wished he could just hit the end button, but he knew he couldn't do that to his mom. It wasn't her that he had the problem with; it was the man who had brought him into the world without even saying a hello.

"Jeff Sterling, you will listen to what I have to say and you will keep your damn mouth shut," his mother said sternly. She breathed deeply. "Now, I understand your hesitance, but you don't even know the truth as to why he left. He did it to keep you safe."

"I highly doubt that," Jeff whispered. He looked over at Nick, who looked to be stirring, and headed out the door toward a quiet hallway.

"Some things were really wrong with your father, but he's better now."

"What could have been so wrong with him?" Jeff asked.

"I can't tell you right now over the phone, Jeff."

"Exactly," Jeff said. Without blinking, he clicked the end button and slid it into his pocket. He wanted to hurl the phone at the wall, but he knew he wouldn't get a replacement phone. His back hit the wall closest to him and he slowly slid down until he sat with his knees against his chest. He clenched his eyes shut.

A tear fell down his cheek. Then another.

'_Smile, Jeff,'_ he thought. _'Smile and keep going.'_

A cough from down the hallway interrupted Jeff's thoughts. He looked up to see Sebastian strolling down the hallway toward him.

"And what's the matter with you, Bleach-boy?"

"Nothing, Sebastian," Jeff said. He started to pull himself up. "It's none of your concern."

"Let me guess," Sebastian said as he slid down the wall beside Jeff, who had yet to make his way back to his feet. "Family problems."

"What gave it away?" Jeff asked.

"Well besides hearing your conversation, it's the look you've had on your face for a couple days now."

"And how do you know this look?"

Sebastian smiled bitter-sweetly. "I just know." The smile fell off his face and he stared into the distance.

Silence settled between the two. Absentmindedly Jeff began reaching for his phone, but stopped before he could pull it back out.

"I know you're probably hurt over something, but you have to get over it. Life's too short," Sebastian said.

"Ironic this is coming from you," Jeff said. He smiled at Sebastian before laughing. "You're not so bad, Sebastian Smythe."

"Well, I do sometimes try to be nice," he replied. "Besides, you're way too cheeky to be sad. Puts all the Warblers down."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."


End file.
